


Where is Hermione?

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday Severus, Hermione Can't Cook, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: An O in Potions





	Where is Hermione?

It was a mess. There was frosting on the ceiling, frosting on the floor, sprinkles covered the kitchen table. The window was open and somehow a badger had managed to find its way into the center of the mess. The cake itself was currently a charcoal brick sitting in the oven. The oven was missing the door. He sighed. Just once he'd like to have a day where he could come home and not find his kitchen in pieces.   
“Hermione! If you're in the house, get in here and explain!” he yelled waiting to hear her footsteps running from somewhere. When he heard nothing, he wondered if she had damaged her hearing the latest explosion. He sincerely hoped not, he loved her the way she was. Besides, if she had damaged it, she'd probably use that as an excuse to do Merlin knew what claiming she hadn't heard him telling her 'no'. He started searching the house. Soon he concluded his wife was not home. 

Severus frowned. She'd destroyed their kitchen and left. They'd only been married a short time, what if she had decided to leave him? He put that thought aside and flooed to St. Mungo's knowing if she had been hurt, she'd have gone there. They had no record of a Hermione Snape, or Granger, being admitted. He sighed with relief. She wasn't hurt at least. Now where the bloody hell had she disappeared to? 

He decided to start checking with her friends, starting with Potter.   
“Hermione? No, I haven't seen her today? Why?”  
“No reason, thank you, Potter.” He had the same luck at Ginny's.  
“No, she hasn't been by? I could check with Draco, he's been home most of the day? Maybe she went to help George? I know he was having trouble with something,” she suggested.   
“Thank you, Ginny.” 

He made his way to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. There was a sign on the door, 'Closed for a Private Event'. He glared at it and knocked anyway. No one answered after about five minutes and he gave up. She obviously wasn't there. Finally he apparated to the last place he could think of, the Burrow. 

He knocked and the door swung open. He stepped inside blinking at the dark interior. Suddenly the lights flickered on, confetti fell the from the ceiling and large banner unfurled itself.   
“Happy Birthday!” a chorus screamed. He blinked in shock as Hermione threw herself into his arms.   
“Sorry about your cake, it went boom,” she said.   
“This is all for me?”  
“Of course, silly. It's your birthday isn't it?”   
“I just never expected... Did you arrange all this?” She nodded.   
“I wanted to do something special for you. Molly made you a cake since mine...”   
“Destroyed half the kitchen?” he asked causing her to laugh.   
“I love you,” she whispered.   
“I love you too, and thank you, this is wonderful.” She smiled widely as Mrs. Weasley's cake was brought out.  
“Make a wish, Severus.”  
“I don't need to, I already have everything I could ever dream of,” he stated looking at Hermione.


End file.
